Giftfic Mktp
by Yuuki Tenpouin96
Summary: A veces jugar a las escondidas lleva a un lindo lugar xD no supe que poner... MKTP: es para una amiga xD feliz cumple?


**CAPITULO UNICO**

**Había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que Rin no sabía nada de sesshomaru. Siempre dejaba regalos, pero lo que ella quería era volver a verlo, a veces se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal para que él la evitara.**

**Kagome siempre le aseguraba de que era por que el pasaba mas ocupado ahora, pero… ¿ella como podría saberlo? dudaba mucho de que ella hubiera entablado una charla sobre por que no se le veía mucho por el pueblo.**

**Ahora con 19 años, ya no era una niña.**

**Ella sabia lo que quería y lo quería a el. Pero se estaba resignando.**

**Cada noche lo esperaba despierta pero el lograba aparecer sin que ella se enterara y nunca podía verlo.**

**Era una noche como esas, ella lo esperaba despierta. Esta vez no dormiría, tenia que hablar con el.**

**Una ráfaga de viento, la noche oscura y las estrellas adornando el cielo. Ella miraba la ventana sin perder ningún detalle, estaban en primavera pero esa noche estaba fría, las flores de cerezo florecerían pronto y el ambiente estaba de lo más tranquilo, era un lindo paisaje pero lo que importaba era no perder detalle y poder hablar con el señor sesshomaru.**

**Se escuchaba el canto de las cigarras, poco a poco sentía los parpados pesados.**

**Lo último que recordaba era una sombra, la cual reconocería en cualquier lugar…**

**-Señor seshomaru…**

**Así fue como Morfeo volvió a hacer de las suyas, llevándola al estado de una bella inconsciencia donde descansaría todo lo vivido y otra noche donde estaba segura que él apareció pero no pudo ganarle al sueño.**

***/*/*/*/***

**Procuraba siempre mantenerse absorto en sus pensamientos…pero siempre en aquellos que tengan que ver con sus propósitos…un descuido y su mente le traicionaría, transportándolo a aquellos recuerdos que había decidido abandonar para seguir ese camino lleno de odio y repulsión hacia el mundo y los demás…por ende procuraba que todo fuera como él decía, había decidido seguir su vida, ser el demonio que debía de ser sin preocuparse por la vida de ningun estúpido humano, ya que eso era para débiles, pero había uno en especial**

**O mas bien una, que siempre lo hacia flaquear y volverse débil. Por Eso había decidido alejarse lo mas que pudiera de ella, la había visto, era ya una mujer, una mujer humana muy hermosa, pero eso el no lo podía pensar el debía volver a ser el mismo que era antes y volverse el demonio mas fuerte en honor a sus padres.**

**Pero una voz muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos**

**-vamos jefe solo será por un momento…no podemos desperdiciar algo así…**

**Miro a Jaken quien esbozaba una sonrisa llena de emoción... Chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada hacia otro logar…no tenían tiempo para tonterías como esas, además ¿Qué tenía de especial un estúpido festival? Solo habían mascaras estúpidas, puesto de comida cuyo olor era asfixiante, niños revoloteando y jugando por todos lados y un sinfín de personas…**

**-ya dije que no y fin del asunto…**

**-Pero Amo Sesshomaru,**

**Arqueó una ceja al notar su intento de insistir…Pero que irritante. Puso su mejor cara de fastidio y la más fría de las miradas, para hacerle entender que no insistiera con el asunto…realmente era insoportable. Al parecer captó bien el mensaje, pues bajó la vista avergonzada y podría decir que hasta con miedo... Suspiró largamente al darse cuenta que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo en lo mismo…era obvio que no le dejarían en paz hasta que les diese la maldita autorización.**

**-mañana nos marcharemos temprano…y sin excusa…**

**Realmente como detestaba ceder, pero de no hacerlo, no le dejaría en paz y francamente no estaba de ánimos como para escucharlo. Se levantó para marcharse de la estancia de aquella, que alguna vez, fue una hostería y encerrarse en cualquiera alcoba, tenía que verle el lado bueno…al menos estaría en paz y podría descansar lo suficiente como para avanzar más camino mañana.**

**-¿ey jefe a donde va?**

**Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y como siempre estaba mostrando esa estúpida sonrisa**

**-mientras te encuentres perdiendo el tiempo yo estaré en mi habitación…**

**-¡Amo sesshomaru! No piensa ir conmigo, así podrá distraerse un poco –la verdad Tenia miedo de ir y encontrarse con algún monstruo o animal que quiera comérselo y así acabar su vida, tenia miedo**

**-no…**

**-¿Por qué no jefe? ¿No cree que sea mejor que salga y se divierta un poco, en vez de encerrarse y amargarse? –trato de insistir, a veces no sabia si daba mas miedo los males que podría enfrentarse fuera o si su amo…**

**-ese no es tu problema…**

**La respuesta era claro, Su amo sesshomaru daba mas miedo que cualquier otra cosa o demonio existente en ese planeta, mejor no insistiría mas, ya era un gran avance con que lo dejara marchar al festival de primavera.**

**Antes de que continuara Jaken con sus estupideces se marchó, incluso esa "conversación" le provocó jaqueca. A penas sus pies ingresaron al lugar, pudo sentir un sentimiento de relajo. Sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón oscuro de la habitación para así intentar distraerse un poco de su cansancio, mientras se arrastraba hasta la cama y se dejaba caer con brusquedad. Su mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido de la lúgubre habitación, que era iluminada en ciertas ocasiones por tenues luces provenientes del exterior…eso le ofuscó bastante, pues a eso le siguió un incesante ruido; risas, música, niños gritando…**

**En un intento por escapar, tomó la almohada más cercana y la coloqué en mí oído descubierto, su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que incluso temió que fuese a crujir, pero le era inevitable sentir esa irritación…al fin de cuentas estaba allí para descansar. Pero sus sentidos de demonio eran agudos, así que no servía de nada cubrir sus orejas con el almohadón por lo que con un gruñido lo lanzó lejos incorporándose de prisa… ¿Qué sentido tenía quedarse allí adentro si se sentía el mismo ruido de allá afuera…? Además, tenía que admitir que el sueño no deseaba ser su acompañante en esos momentos…**

**Salió del lugar emitiendo maldiciones y gruñidos…en realidad no deseaba irse, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? La hostería era demasiado pequeña, por lo que no tenía otro sitio al cual poder recurrir. Rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía a las afueras del lugar y luego observaba a los alrededores; la cantidad de gente que circulaba era abrumadora, incluso sofocante. Exhaló largamente para luego integrarse al mar de personas, maldiciendo la falta de sueño…en esos precisos momentos podría estar en una cama, descansando…pero no, su organismo al parecer también le quería llevar la contraria.**

**No supo cuanto tiempo vagó…solo supo que todo le resultaba vano e incluso indiferente. Aun no comprendía lo divertido de los festivales…familias enteras con sus críos revoloteando entre los pies de la gente, comida de todo tipo cuyos olores se mesclaban con otros dando origen a otro aroma realmente asfixiante, mascaras cuyas formas y colores eran realmente patéticas y que en su opinión son horrendas…véngalas, incluso petardos que lo dejaban sordo pues tenía la mala suerte de cruzarse justo cuando un mocoso le daba por lanzarlos…**

**Sus pies se arrastraron sin rumbo fijo por largos minutos, hasta que decidió detenerse. Los humanos pasaban por su lado, ignorando completamente su presencia, pues solo se mantenían absortos en lo que en esos momentos estaban haciendo…aquello hizo que se molestara, ya que podría aniquilarlos en cualquier instante, no deberían estar tan seguros y menos con un demonio cerca, un vago recuerdo recorrió su mente, el recuerdo de una persona que le hizo pensar ¿Cómo en un mundo tan lleno de personas, demonios o animales, te puedes llegar a sentir tan solo y desamparado? Alzó su mirada al estrellado cielo de primavera que en esos instantes mostraba a todas sus constelaciones con orgullo…al menos eso parecía, ya que estas brillaban con intensidad… se sentía solo, no era algo que se le hiciese desconocido, incluso era algo habitual en su vida…al fin de cuentas, el estaba muy acostumbrado a vivir así…**

**Cerró los ojos con lentitud, intentando disipar en gran parte esos pensamientos… no es algo que debiera ocupar su mente, era patético que se enfrascara en aquello, no le interesaba verse como la víctima de una triste historia, tampoco le interesaba ser débil como un humano que buscaba cariño…solo es alguien que busca poder; poder para lograr alcanzar su cometido, la razón que lo ha mantenido con vida e incluso lo ha llevado a sobrevivir a los más peligrosos desafíos…**

**Se da cuenta de algo y eso le hace reír…tenia un alma pútrida, pues no le interesa lo que tenga que hacer solo por conseguir lo que desea. Puede perfectamente matar, puede perfectamente torturar, incluso puede llegar a manipular a quien se le antoje y todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, lo que anhela. Enseñanzas que no le avergüenzan le han servido para alcanzar una fuerza ninguno jamás hubiese alcanzado, y son las que en cierta forma, le han ayudado a no seguir ahondando en la maldita pregunta que muchas noches le mantuvo en vela a los primeros meses de aquel comienzo… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera aceptado quedarme allí? ¿Si hubiese accedido a quedarme con…?**

**Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente al recordarlo…hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella, que incluso se le hacía abrumador. Fue una de las cosas que más trabajo le costó olvidar. Su voz…esa tan molesta insistencia por captar su atención…sus ojos que muchas veces temía que viesen mi podrida alma debido a lo cristalinos y penetrante que eran…**

**-hmp…tonterías…**

**Sí, eran tonterías… ¿Por qué debía estar pensando en eso? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ya que la evitado, no quería verla ahora que es una mujer y sentirse una vez más como alguien débil.**

**Dio un último suspiro…no tuvo que haber salido de aquella habitación, pues le hubiese evitado todos estos molestos pensamientos que solo hacen que si frustración crezca más. Giró sobre sus talones para regresar a la hostería, fusionándose en el mar de gente que seguía riendo ante sus oídos sordos y que sonrían felizmente ante su mirada ciega de crueldad… quería escapar de eso, quería evitar toparse con todo aquello que causara felicidad, pues ese olor a humanos le causaba nauseas…**

**-¡hey jefe!-gruñó. Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con el -no pudo resistirse a venir al festival ¿eh?**

**-hmp…no seas estúpido…-¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?-…necesitaba aire eso es todo…**

**Hizo una muesca de fastidio, y cerro los ojos.**

**-Sesshomaru-sama ¿piensa volver a la hostería?**

**-sí…no tiene caso que siga…**

**Se atragantó de pronto…y fue algo que no pudo evitar. A lo lejos una figura había captado de lleno su atención…en esos precisos momentos pudo experimentar una alteración completa de su organismo, cosa que jamás le había ocurrido. Su corazón comenzó a latir con una rapidez desconocida, mientras que su respiración se aceleraba y su boca se secaba. Y es que esa imagen hubiese dejado anonadado a cualquiera…**

**-¿sucede algo malo Seshomaru-sama?**

**Ni siquiera se vio con la fuerza de contestarle, sus ojos seguían detenidamente a la silueta que avanzaba entre la multitud pero que a pesar de ello, sobresalía por encima de todos. No era extraño en realidad, Ese kimono de Seda roja con tejidos de oro habían sido hechos por las mejores artesanas de kimonos y solamente para ella, ninguna mujer podría tener su atención a excepción de ella; ninguna podría tener aquel color negro en su mirada tan lleno de vitalidad y picardía; ninguna podría tener aquella piel tan nívea y lechosa…solo una, solo una podría tener todas esas cualidades…**

**-Rin…-murmuré levemente captando la atención su acompañante**

**-¿Rin?…**

**- …**

**Paso de Jaken que lo observaba confuso por su actitud, hasta el peli plata se mostró sorprendido por el grado de excitación que en esos momentos estaba experimentando. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos aturdiéndolo aún más…parecía que su cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia.**

**-¡hey amo Sesshomaru ¿A dónde va? –dijo Jaken tratando de alcanzarlo**

**Pero el tumulto de personas, le impidieron el paso y perdió de vista a su jefe.**

**Solo barullos y risas escandalosas de los que por allí transitaban lograba oír y le obstruían el paso. Abrió camino con cierta dificultad, pues iba en contra de la corriente…al menos era tanto el escándalo de este estúpido festival que nadie ponía objeción cuando su brazo los pasaba a llevar, en estos momentos lo único que tenía en mente era no perderla de vista… realmente no entendía el porqué de esa emoción absurda, de esa necesidad de tenerla cerca…quizás, eran los aromas del ambiente…tal mescolanza podría haber afectado algo en su organismo desestabilizando su razonamiento.**

**-eso es muy rebuscado…-masculló en su incesante lucha por llegar hasta ella**

**Parecía que a cada paso que daba, más se alejaba de él… como si estuviesen caminando en sentidos contrarios. No sé realmente como ni cuando sucedió, pero de pronto la distancia entre los dos se redujo considerablemente…y fue en esos precisos momentos en los que el aire dejó ingresar a sus pulmones. Sus ojos azabache se posaron en él con lentitud y gracia, mientras que sus pasos se detenían… el demonio la imitó a la brevedad, quedando a unos metros de distancia, e ignorando por completo a las personas que rozaban sus cuerpos al estar constantemente yendo y viniendo de un extremo al otro.**

**-Rin…-volvió a decir pero esta vez lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchase**

**Ella esbozó una tenue sonrisa…y en esos instantes parecía que todo alrededor del demonio había sido extinguido. sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo el cual estaba cubierto por un kimono rojizo con dragones bordados con colores oro, haciendo resaltar aún más el color oscuro de sus ojos y al igual que el de sus cabellos, los cuales mantenía sujeto con un simple broche detrás de la nuca….pero eso no fue lo que captó más su atención, sino el hecho de que-quizás debido al calor-había bajado el cuello de su kimono hasta la altura de los hombros, provocando que se formase un escote en V muy pronunciado mostrando el nacimiento de sus pechos. Se mantuvimos así, a esa distancia, sin decir nada por largos segundos que para Seshomaru fueron eternos. Aún costaba entender el porqué de ese nerviosismo.**

**El pie del peliplata hizo el ademán de avanzar, pero en esos precisos momentos el destino jugó una mala pasada. La imagen que hacía breves minutos contemplaba, había desaparecido al momento en que una pareja pasaba frente a ella. Comenzó a sentir una gran desesperación, a pesar de que aún se cuestiono el porqué…sus ojos fríos iban en todas direcciones tratando de localizar algo que le dijese que estaba cerca...para su desgracia no hubo nada.**

**-maldición**

**Cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado por encontrarla…, necesitaba algo que ayudara a encontrarla con mayor rapidez. Se concentró por breves segundos hasta que logró detectar su objetivo. Se eché a correr por entremedio de la multitud, ignorando los alegatos de quienes se cruzaban en mi camino…su único objetivo era encontrarla. A los pocos minutos de haberse puesto en carrera la vislumbró de lejos. Estaba parada observando un punto muerto sin ningún interés. Su mirada se volvió a posar en el peliplata, mostrando un brillo de travesura que dejo desconcertado por completo a nuestro protagonista…**

**-Rin…-volvió a decir con el afán de que se quedase en donde estaba, pero sin mostrar desesperación ni cambiar el semblante frio y duro de su voz**

**Pero nuevamente ella desapareció, y justo en el preciso momento en que lograba salir de entre las personas. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras nuevamente observaba a su alrededor, algo que le indicase que dirección había tomado. El hombre que se encontraba en el puesto que ella miraba sin interés, lo observó largamente a tal punto de irritar. Lo miró con mala cara, a lo que él le otorgó una sonrisa afable…**

**-al parecer su amiga está jugando Kakurenbo ¿no es verdad?**

**Arqueó una ceja en son de confusión - ¿a qué te refieres?**

**El hombre rió de buena gana haciendo que su poca paciencia se hiciese prácticamente escasa-…lo siento joven, pero lo digo porque al parecer lleva buscándola desde un buen rato, al igual que ella lo lleva esperando…-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante sus palabras-…es por eso que creo que debe estar jugando…de no ser así no esperaría a que llegase hasta aquí para luego volver a esconderse ¿no lo cree?**

**Se mantuvo allí por unos minutos recapacitando sus palabras… "¿En verdad ella ahora estaba simplemente jugando conmigo? ¿Para qué? ¿Con eso que iba a ganar?" Pero si era así, tendría que escucharlo…no iba a aguantar que lo tratase de esa manera, como un crío dispuesto a seguirla por cielo, mar y tierra…ahora bien, iba a encontrarla y aclarar todo de una vez. Giré sobre sus talones y se marché del lugar, dejando al sonriente hombre que le hacía un gesto en son de despedida…lo ignoró por completo, no era algo que tuviese tanta importancia, tampoco es que hubiera ayudado demasiado.**

**Recorrió los alrededores, centrándose nuevamente en la misma estrategia que había utilizado para localizarla. Cuando lo hizo, se apresuró a acercarse y si era necesario utilizar sus habilidades pues lo haría, pero ella no se volvería a burlar otra vez. La reconoció a pesar de que igual estaban a una distancia considerable…estaba de perfil observando al parecer unos peces dorados que algunos niños pescaban en un puesto. Ella rió para luego mirar hacia donde se encontraba el peli plata entregándole una mirada retadora…era como si se hubiese percatado las intenciones del demonio y ahora lo estaba desafiando para que la atrapase. Acepto el desafío sin mayor entusiasmo, no le gustaban los juegos y estaba claro que ella lo sabía, pero si no lo hacía no podrían hablar…**

**-esta vez no escaparas…-murmuró cuando estuvo más cerca**

**Se fusionó entre el mar de gente, pero sin perderla de vista. Ella pareció desconcertarse breves instantes para finalmente dejar escapar un suspiro. Por parte del demonio que se acercaba con rapidez y agilidad, sin hacerse notar demasiado…**

**-_te tengo…-_pensó triunfal al verse a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia**

**Pero su suerte fue la misma. En el preciso momento en que estiraba su mano para sujetar su hombro descubierto, la imagen de un hombre se cruzó por delante. Maldijo su suerte pues sabía perfectamente que ella no estaría allí…y tal como había predicho, una vez que el individuo se marchó y despejó su campo visual, ella había desaparecido solo dejando a los dos niños que observaban sus peces con fascinación.**

**Y así comenzaron un juego que pareció interminable…una constante competencia en las habilidades de cazador y presa se ponían a prueba; ella se había vuelto hábil, no se podía negar…pues muchas veces lo engañó en el instante que estuvo a punto de atraparla. Pero eso solo hacía que su paciencia se terminara por completo…hasta que llegó al punto que entro a cuestionarse el porqué se tomaba la molestia de continuar… ¿Qué conseguía? ¿Y por qué lo hacía? Al fin y al cabo ella solo era alguien de su pasado.**

**-Estoy harto…**

**Se dispuso a marchar, además…ya se había alejado bastante de la hostería. Observó los alrededores un poco más desiertos puesto que desde allí se abría paso a un oscuro bosque que apenas si era iluminado por las tenues luces que colgaban en los alrededores. Volteó dispuesto a irse, pero solo logró dar dos pasos antes de detenerse abruptamente para observar en dirección opuesta. Detecté su Olor más fuerte de lo usual, como si le estuviese invitando a seguir jugando, como si lo provocase para que no se retirara del desafío que como mutuo acuerdo habían impuesto. Entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta hacia donde trataba de guiarlo…**

**-¿Qué haces allí…?**

**El bosque… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Pero en realidad Sesshomaru no quiso ahondar en una búsqueda a un razonamiento que le diese la respuesta, pues ahora estaba en una disyuntiva… ¿Qué debía hacer? Bien podría marcharse y evitarse toda la molestia de ir a buscarla, corriendo el riesgo de que pudiese volver a escapar…o…**

**-esta vez no…**

**Decidido, se encaminó por el sendero de piedras que ingresaba al interior de aquella vegetación. Las hojas se mecían levemente en un vaivén producido por el soplar de la brisa primaveral, que era un escape al incesante calor que incluso lo hizo sudar más que la dichosa persecución. Sus pies se movían solos, en la siga de aquel Olor que parecía hacerse más y más fuerte… era como si intentase decirle que no escaparía, que lo estaba esperando…**

**Continuó caminando sintiendo que sus músculos se tensaban al verlo cada vez más cerca. Inhaló y exhaló una gran cantidad de aire para así relajarse un poco este demonio lograba ponerla muy nerviosa.**

**Aún no entendía porque… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Era Rin…solo ella, ¿entonces por qué se sentía así? ¿Tan ansioso? ¿Tan temeroso a lo que pudiese pensar o decir al verlo? Cerró los ojos con frustración, mientras que su mandíbula se apretaba fuertemente…eso lo estaba irritando, aquellos sentimientos de inseguridad lo hacían enfadar bastante… ¡Él no era así! ¡No era alguien que se atemorizaba por lo que pensasen o no de él! ¡El no era débil! ¡Es absurdo que reaccione así solo porque…!**

**-cuando te encuentre quiero ver como saldrás de este lio…- Musitó furibundo mientras corría algunas ramas que le impedían llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Cuando salió de aquella tortura centro su mirada al frente, quedando completamente anonadado… nunca pensó que cuando la encontrase sería en un escenario como este…y mucho menos pensó que podría llegar a ser más bella de lo que la recordaba cuando la vio por ultima vez dormida…**

**-_¡no ¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando?! ¡Este no soy yo…!_**

**Claro que no lo era…porque de haber sido El, no me sentiría tan abrumado por la imagen que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Rin mantenía al rostro alzado hacia el cielo, mientras traviesas luciérnagas bailaban a su alrededor, posándose algunas en su cabello otorgándole un brillo casi mágico y especial. La luz de la luna llegaba justo en el punto en donde se encontraba parada, colándose como fuese por entre las ramas y así realzar el color níveo de su piel. Sus onix parecían brillar con intensidad al ver el cielo estrellado de aquella noche de primavera mientras que la brisa mecía con gracia sus ahora desamarrados cabellos, los cuales pasaban más allá de sus hombros…**

**Se quedó paralizado ante ese espectáculo… Su mente no hacía conexión alguna pues había que admitir que tanta belleza le era abrumadora…jamás la había visto y jamás pensó que llegaría a ver algo como eso. Lo minutos pasaron con lentitud, pero a pesar de eso no se cansaba de mirarla, se veía tan perfecta en aquel paisaje que me frustrante llegar a pensar siquiera en sacarla de allí. Pero aquel encanto debía terminar tarde o temprano, fuese ella o fuese el quien lo hiciese…**

**La vio ladear el rostro para mirarlo con atención. Se estremeció al ver nuevamente lo cristalino de su mirada y la belleza de su sonrisa…el viento comenzó a jugar con el cabello de ambos, Al menos tenía el consuelo de que todo lo que le ocurría a el, ella lo pasaba por alto, pues su semblante indiferente estuvo presente en todo momento. Ella se limito soltar una tenue carcajada lo que hizo ofuscarse bastante… ¿de qué rayos se estaba riendo?**

**-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?**

**Rin le miró sin dejar de sonreír, dejando escapar levemente otras breves carcajadas-…es solo que pensé que se rendirías Sesshomaru-sama**

**En esos instantes La piel del peli plata se erizó al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan suave y con un toque de sensualidad que desconocía en ella. Hizo un leve gesto de desagrado ante su comentario, y la miró con clara molestia.**

**-¿olvidas con quien estás hablando Rin?**

**Ella volvió a sonreír turbándolo bastante-…por supuesto que nunca lo olvidaría… al fin de cuentas, usted sigue y seguirá siendo el amo Sesshomaru…**

**-te equivocas…ya no soy el mismo que conociste…soy completamente diferente…**

**-¿Qué tiene de diferente?**

**Con un rápido movimiento se situó delante de ella, pero su semblante se mantuvo siempre sereno-…antes no hubiese sido capaz de matarte…**

**Rin lo miró largamente dejando escapar un suspiro-… ¿y ahora lo haría?**

**-claro, si me sigues provocando de esta manera… -mientras mostraba las garras filosas.**

**La pelinegra sonrió con cierta tristeza, al parecer le había dado una respuesta que no se esperaba…quizás creía que por haberle seguido el jueguito todo este tiempo, le iba a decir que nunca sería capaz de tocarla siquiera…que jamás lograría lastimarla porque…la sola idea de hacerlo le aterraba. Sus pozos oscuros se posaron en El nuevamente con intensidad, con una que lo dejó casi sin aliento pues el peliblanco llego a creer que estaba viendo a través de él.**

**-esperaba que me dijese algo así…pero a pesar de todo me supo más amargo de lo que imaginaba…**

**Se sorprendió ante sus palabras…ella sabía en lo que terminaría este juego y a pesar de eso, quiso continuar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese deseo masoquista de escuchar lo que le lastimaba? No lograba entenderlo… y además… ¿Por qué aún se mantenía a su lado? ¿Es que acaso no temía que en verdad pudiese cumplir con su palabra? ¿No valoraba su vida como para arriesgarse de esa forma? ¿Por qué creía que el en verdad seria capaz de lastimarla?**

**-Sesshomaru-sama…-la miró fijamente-… ¿quiere jugar?**

**Arqueó una ceja ante su pregunta-… ¿jugar? ¿No te bastó con las escondidas?-ella le sonrió-… Realmente que eres infantil…**

**-llámeme como quieras pero igual participo en mi juego infantil…-nuestro Oni Gruño a lo que ella soltó una carcajada-… ¿ve? Sigue siendo el mismo Sesshomaru-sama de siempre…**

**-Al igual que tu -contraataco**

**-sabe que eso no es verdad…no soy la misma de antes… maduré y avancé –lo decía con la intención de que el lo viera y supiera**

**Se volteo dispuesto a marcharse, en primer lugar ni siquiera sabia el porqué la siguió hasta aquí…solo consiguió enrabiarse más de lo que ya estaba**

**-aunque admito que has cambiado…No fue demasiado**

**La escuchó soltar una fuerte exhalación para luego ladear el rostro y mirarlo con intensidad. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos más. Ella en cierta forma no pareció perturbada en ningún sentido.**

**-Volveré a preguntar Sesshomaru-sama ¿quieres jugar?**

**Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro -¿si digo que sí me dejarás en paz…?**

**-depende…**

**-¿de qué precisamente?**

**-de que eso sea lo quiera después de jugar…-respondió con un tono travieso que no supo interpretar**

**Se cruzo de brazos para mirarla con detenimiento-… ¿en qué consiste tu jueguito?**

**-¿conoce el juego de las veinte preguntas? –Asintió, -pues eso es, solo que esta vez, serán cinco preguntas…**

**-¿eso es todo?**

**-sí…pero solo hay una regla**

**Alzó ambas cejas con cierto asombro, no recordaba que aquel dichoso jueguito tuviese reglas-… tú dirás…**

**-sinceridad ante todo…**

**-Rin…no seas infantil…**

**-solo es eso Sesshomaru-sama, dice que ha cambiado… ¿Cómo sé que ahora serás igual de sincero que antes?**

**-¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que sigo siendo el mismo?… Entonces, no creo que haya motivo para dudar…**

**Esbozó una sonrisa algo irritada pero luego se volvió tierna y sincera. La vio acomodarse algunos mechones tras la oreja para luego alzar la barbilla con seguridad.**

**-puede comenzar…**

**Hice una mueca, no había pensado en nada-… ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Acompañaba a la vieja Kaede a buscar algunas medicinas y cuando vimos el festival me dejo recorrerlo ¿piensa regresar a la aldea?**

**-no, no tengo nada que me obligue a hacerlo. Además es una aldea de humanos, por que estaría yo ahí ¿Inuyasha ha muerto?**

**Ella rodó los ojos divertida ante la pregunta, lo decía en serio-…no, incluso está bastante feliz al lado de Kagome-chan y sus hijos… ¿Qué me diría si le dijera que lo extraño?**

**Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, pensó que me preguntaría algo sobre si seguía buscando poder…nunca creyó que me saldría con eso. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, centrándose en el constante vaivén de las hojas debido a la fuerte brisa que soplaba en esos momentos. ¿Qué si la extrañaba? …si la extrañaba, pero claramente no le diría la verdad…**

**-siempre ha sido sincero Sesshomaru-sama, aunque algo tosco… ¿no me mentirá ahora? ¿Verdad?**

**-tsk…-no sé si fue su semblante lo que lo delató, pero el hecho que le haya dicho eso lo hizo entender que no debía subestimarla-…de acuerdo, solo te diré una cosa…no estoy seguro de cómo responder tu pregunta**

**-oh…-musitó casi en un susurro-…muy bien, ahora es tu turno de preguntar**

**-¿Qué edad tienes ahora? –la verdad que él ya no quería seguir con ese juego, pero dijo que terminaría y lo haria**

**-19 los cumplí hace un mes, ¿crees que sigo siendo una carga?**

**-por supuesto…incluso ahora me das a entender que es algo inherente en ti…-ella bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza, aquello le oprimió el pecho al peli plata pero su mirada fría no cambio en absoluto**

**No le gustaba ver aquel semblante apagado, ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa…por lo que verla así le resultaba realmente doloroso, y le molestaba de sobre manera saber que el causante de aquello, era él mismo.**

**-¿has sido de ayuda para la anciana Kaede?**

**-De mucha ayuda y he aprendido mucho también –dijo de vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Por qué siempre me evitaba? ¿No quería verme?**

**-una pregunta a la vez Rin –dijo con cierto enfado**

**La peli negra bajo la mirada, se sentía algo apenada se dejo llevar por la emoción.**

**-¿Por qué no lo pude volver a ver desde hace cuatro años?**

**-He tenido mis asuntos.**

**Rin no podía evitar verlo, se miraba exactamente igual solo que ahora su cabello estaba un poco mas largo, pero seguía siendo el mismo frio y serio Sesshomaru que la ayudó en un pasado**

**-Le queda una pregunta…piense bien antes de hacerla Sesshomaru-sama**

**No tenía que pensar demasiado, pues aquella pregunta me estaba rondando desde que había aceptado el maldito juego. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo, mostrando un semblante sereno y calmo…**

**-¿Qué sientes por mi…?**

**Rin parpadeó intentando (creo yo) de asimilar bien la pregunta, la había atrapado con la guardia baja. Inhaló profundamente para luego dejar escapar el aire centrando su mirada en el suelo, como si eso fuese más interesante que Sesshomaru. Balbuceó unas cosas que el peliplata no logró entender-vaya, que la puso nerviosa-y luego un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.**

**-yo…yo en realidad no lo sé…**

**No daba sentido…esperó a que continuara con su respuesta, pues sus labios se movían inseguros…**

**Vi como llevaba una mano hasta su pecho como si le doliese, aquello estremeció al demonio-¿Qué sacaría yo con amarte si tu jamás me corresponderías…? Admito que soy estúpida al seguir teniendo la vana esperanza de que regreses algún día a mi lado pero…**

**Se vio en la obligación de callar, pues unas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos azabaches. Le hizo daño a la persona que le estaba dando otro sentido a su existencia, y a la que tanto trabajo le cuesta olvidar. Noches en vela, recordándola y su debilidad por ella, le dolía el solo hecho de pensarlo. Rin cerró los ojos con frustración a la vez que de sus labios escapaban sollozos que le partirían el alma a cualquiera…**

**-es que ya no sé…muchas veces siento que le temo, y que debo hacerlo pero… otras…simplemente deseo tenerte a mi lado…y aunque fuese solo una vez… sentir que…que…**

**-¿Qué cosa…?-le insistió mientras se acercaba hasta ella**

**Rin retrocedió un paso cuando notó que su distancia con Sesshomaru se estaba haciendo escasa, y continuó así hasta que su espalda se encontró con el grueso y ancho tronco de un roble cercano. Posó ambas manos en sus costados acorralándola, no la dejaría escapar…no esta vez. Ella lo miró atónita ante esa posición…al parecer jamás creyó que terminarían en algo como pelinegra tragó con cierto dolor, mientras que sus manos se dirigían temblorosamente hasta el cuello del haori del oni; apretó la tela con fuerza, arrugándola completamente para luego posar su frente sobre su pecho.**

**-Sesshomaru-sama… ¿alguna vez…sintió algo por mí…?**

**Tembló levemente a penas había formulado la pregunta. Los ojos amarilloss se cerraron con lentitud para luego dejar escapar un suspiro largo y cansado… no podía mentirle, jamás pude…lo único que hizo fue desplazar aquellos sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que hubiesen desaparecido… "¿Qué si alguna vez sentí algo por ella? Pues sí, me enamoré, me enamoré como un idiota…eso fue lo que pasó… Y solo porque la amaba, fue por la que no accedí a llevarla conmigo… ¿Qué le hubiera podido ofrecer? Un camino lleno de odio y poder, además… ¿de qué me servía el amor? ¿De qué me sirve en esta altura?…" esos fueron los pensamientos de nuestro protagonista.**

**-Yo lo Amo Sesshomaru-sama …-murmuró entre sollozos apretando aún más la tela de la ropa de Sesshomaru-...pero tengo que avanzar…esto es lo único que aun no puedo superar por completo…y solo su respuesta me ayudará a tomar la decisión correcta…**

**Cada palabra que salía de sus labios hacía que su pecho se oprimiera más y más…dejarla avanzar, eso era lo que debía hacer, era su deber, su obligación…si la amaba, tenía que dejar que continuase con su vida pero…El era alguien egoísta. Ella le pertenece, porque mantuvo aquel sentimiento por encima de todo, por encima de todos los daños que pudo haberle causado y por ende, ahora no dejaría que se le arrancase de las manos…ella era suya y no dejaría que nadie más se le acercase siquiera…**

**-Rin…-la alejó un poco para luego alzar levemente su barbilla, sus ojos estaban completamente húmedos y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Acercó sus labios y la besó con cierta brusquedad.**

**Se sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba debido a lo sorpresivo de la acción, pero luego sus músculos se fueron relajando con lentitud. Susurró con cierta dificultad el nombre del demonio entre besos, mientras que llevaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Podían sentir miles de sensaciones recorriendo cada fibra de sus cuerpos, miles de sentimientos que jamás creyeron que llegarían a sentir y que pensaron estaban apagados. Se separaron por falta de aire.**

**-S-Sesshomaru-sama**

**El solo la miro con intensidad.**

**-no tienes que decir más nada…yo entiendo…-dijo con su dulce voz quebrada nuevamente al borde del llanto. Se alejó de él pero sin levantar el rostro-…lo mejor es que me vaya, creo que los dos hemos dicho todo lo que…**

**-es que yo aún no he terminado…-dijo con un tono autoritario para que se mantuviesen en el lugar-…quiero que me esperes…-ella lo miró sin entender**

**-¿Qué?**

**-cuando cumpla con mi cometido…iré por ti... es por eso que quiero que me esperes…**

**-¿hablas…hablas en serio?-El peli plata solo se limitó a asentir-…pero como sé que…no…**

**-Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra**

**Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad ante las palabras del demonio. Con timidez posó sus manos en sus mejillas mirándolo con infinito amor y dulzura; acercó sus labios hasta lo de el para nuevamente comenzar una danza desesperada…**

**Lo abrazó con fuerza como si intentase convencerse de que lo que había ocurrido no había sido un sueño; En esos momentos no deseaba separarse de ella, Sesshomaru quería que estuviesen así…mandar al diablo todos sus absurdos propósitos para así entregarle una vida como se merecía…pero… no podía…primero tenia que volverse mas fuerte, muchos demonios había aparecido, demonios que deshonraban a los que de verdad si eran demonios.**

**-Sesshomaru-sama lo amo….**

**No era capaz de decirle lo mismo, y eso lo molestaba…no porque no lo sintiera, sino que era porque no tenía el valor de hacerlo. .**

**-no importa que no lo diga…yo lo sé…**

**-Rin…-ella le miró expectante-…cumpliré con mi palabra…pero hasta entonces quiero que me jures que no dejarás que nadie se atreva a tocarte…tú me perteneces de ahora en adelante y cualquiera que intenta arrebatarte de mi lado…tendrá que pagarlo muy caro…**

**La vio esbozar una amplia sonrisa risueña, para luego besar la comisura de mis labios-…siempre he sido suya Sesshomaru-sama… por lo que, no tendrá que preocuparse…**

**Se dirigieron al pueblo. Realmente era diferente cuando no estaba toda esa gente y los puestos de comidas por todas partes…**

**Sesshomaru mantuvo un semblante sereno, pero tranquilo... Caminaron en silencio por las desiertas calles hasta llegar a la hostería en donde ella se hospedaba. Se alejó de él mirando el piso un tanto triste y temerosa, pues apretaba la tela de su kimono con fuerza…**

**-Sesshomaru-sama ¿lo veré... .pronto?**

**-mas pronto de lo que crees…**

**-¿cumplirás tu palabra…?**

**La miro intensamente y muy seriamente darle a entender que si lo haria**

**-¡te estaré esperando Sesshomaru-sama!**

**Sin detener su marcha, Alzo el rostro al cielo despejado con decisión…"**

**-¡eh jefe!**

**Miró en dirección de donde provenía la voz de Jaken**** el cual le hacía señas con las manos.**

**-¿Dónde ha estado Sesshomaru-sama? me tenías preocupado…**

**Pasó de largo ignorando la pregunta de su fiel seguidor**

**-¿y por qué tanta prisa jefe? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo interesante? –dijo mientras seguía a su jefe**

**Golpe para Jaken**

**Un viento fuerte sopló en esos instantes haciendo que las hojas se meciesen con gracia. En esos momentos una frágil flor de cerezo salió de la nada para caer precisamente sobre ellos.**

**_-Solo espérame…Rin…_**

**"Antes los festivales me parecían sin sentido…pero ahora no me parecían tan malos después de todo."**

* * *

FIN

Espero que te haya gustado chiwina loca, y a los demas igual.

entiendan nunca habia hecho algo asi TT-TT


End file.
